Eternal Snow
by dcgirl91
Summary: Xanatos is hosting a winter charity event for the police force and each precinct will have one person to participate in a special peformance. So who is chosen to represent the 23rd precinct, none other than Elisa Maza. Will she go through with it? Is she going to tell her friends about it or keep it a secret? What is she going to do to represent her precinct? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Snow

 **I got this idea from a song I heard on YouTube and it fit so perfectly with Elisa I knew I had to write a story for it. The story may not be the best but I thought it was worth writing. I do give the credit to the YouTube channel littleblossomMB for the lyrics I used this the first chapter. Check her video out she does a great job singing this song and translating it in English. If you let to hear the song original song its call New Future from the show Fullmoon wo sagashite, which is a great show with great songs, which the story is based on. I hope you enjoy it and please fill free to comment. Thanks**

It was a nice winter evening, as Elisa and Matt made their way to the castle from the precinct. Matt was in a good mood like always, as for Elisa well that's a different story. Usually when Elisa goes to the castle, she was always happy. Getting a chance to see her friends always made her day. But not this night. She wasn't in the best mood since they left precinct. For you see the Captain informed the precinct about a special charity event for the men and women of the police force who lost their lives in the line of duty. To give back to the families who lost a loved one. Every thought it was a great idea, to help support those families who lost someone in the line of duty. The Captain also told them that each precient will have one person to represent them in a special performance. The performance varies from dancing, singing, acting, or any other type of performance he/she wish to do. 'They want to show a different side of the police force. To show people that were more than just uniforms wearing, gun wielding badasses, taking down bad guys left and right. There is more to us them the job itself.' The Captain said. Everyone laughed and when Matt asked who was going to represent the 23rd precinct Elisa couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"The person who is going to represent our precinct is our very own Elisa Maza." When she said her name out loud everyone just stared at Elisa. They were very shock to hear that she was chosen to represent them. They didn't even know she had a talent other than taking bad guys down.

Elisa was speechless; she could comprehend what just occurred. 'Out of everyone in the precinct why am I chosen?' She thought.

After a moment or two Elisa finally was able to speak, "Um… Captain, I think there is some sort of mistake. I can't be the one to represent us. I mean out of everyone here why did you choose me?" She knew that there are other cops here that could represent them perfectly.

The Captain shook her head, "There's no mistake here Elisa. And besides I didn't chose you, the host of the charity event did."

"Who's hosting the event?" She asked

"The event will hosted by David Xanatos at his castle next week." Elisa's mouth dropped. Not only did she have a week to figure out what to do as a performance, the host is just happened to be Xanatos; her not so favorite person in the world but the worst part was that the whole event is going to be at the castle. The castle where her friends are going to have a first row seat to…where Goliath will have a front row seat to. That alone made her tense up.

The Captain put a firm hand on her tensed shoulder, "Don't worry Elisa, you'll do just fine. We all have faith in you. Now, Xanatos wants you to go to his castle so you can get more details about what's going to happen next week. Matt why don't you go with here, for moral support."

Matt nodded, "Sure, no problem Cap. Let's go Elisa." When he saw Elisa wasn't moving, he grabbed her by the arm and led her out the door.

They reached the entrance of the Eyrie Building. They walked towards the elevator and it wasn't until the doors closed when Elisa finally let everything sink in.

"Man, I can't believe I'm doing this." Elisa said.

"Elisa, you should be honor. I mean you're going to represent us in the charity event. It will be your time to shine and show everyone what you can do." Matt tried to make this into a positive thing.

Elisa sighed, "I am honor to represent the precinct but I can't do this. Performing in front of people is hard. And I know Xanatos will find a way for the clan to see the performance too that that would mean I would do it in front of the clan…Goliath. It's going to be embarrassing."

Matt tried to reassure her, "Don't worry Elisa. Like the Captain said we all have faith in you. I know you will do an amazing job. Let's just hope that everything goes well after your talk with…" but was interrupted by Elisa's groan.

"God don't remind me who I have to talk too. Just promise me one thing." Matt gave Elisa a questioning look

"What?" He asked

Elisa took a deep breath, "Promise me that you won't tell the guys about the performance thing just yet."

'Why?" Matt didn't understand why she wants to keep this a secret.

"Because, I don't want them to what I'm doing. It's too embarrassing." Elisa said

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, whatever you chose to do for charity I'm sure they are going to love." She knew Matt was right but she still couldn't take the risk of the clan finding out about at least not yet anyways.

Matt was going to say more but the doors from the elevators opened. When they did Owen was there waiting for them.

"Ms. Maza, Mr. Bluestone good evening. Mr. Xanatos was expecting you. If you would just follow me." Owen began to walk away.

Matt gave Elisa a small smile before they followed Owen to see Xanatos. He led them to his office and when they entered sure enough Xanatos was sitting behind his desk typing away. When he heard the door open he looked up and smiled at them. Elisa gave him a small glare. 'He's lucky I don't kick his ass right here, right now.' She thought.

Xanatos walked up to them, "Ah Elisa, Matt nice to see you two. I assume that your Captain told about my charity party and what you're going to do." Xanatos smiled at Elisa on that last part.

Elisa folded her arms up to her chest, still glaring at Xanatos, "Look Xanatos as grateful as I am on what you're doing for the police force I'm not thrilled that you chose me to be a part of it. What possessed you to pick me out of everyone there? Is it some sort of sick joke for you or something?"

Xanatos shook his head, "Elisa, it's not joke and it's not to embarrass you in anyway. I picked you because I know that you have a very special talent that I think you should share with everyone. A talent like yours is very rare and it needs to be seen and heard."

Elisa lowered her guard a bit 'Maybe Xanatos isn't doing this for laughs after all.' She thought. But something was still bugging her. 'Wait what talent is he talking about?!'

As if Matt read her thoughts he asked, "Wait you said Elisa has a special talent, what is it and how do know?"

He smiled at the two of them, "Rather than tell you, why don't I just show you."

Elisa and Matt had a confused look at what he said. Soon enough Xanatos was at his desk typing a few keys on his computer. Then a screen started to lower itself from the ceiling. After a few moments of key strokes a video pop up and it was Elisa on top of the tower in the castle. The wind was blowing nicely through her long dark blue hair. She was looking at her watch and sighed.

"It looks like I got here a little too early. They're probably still in patrol. Great now what do I do?"She said. Trying to find of something to do to pass the time, she looked up at the night sky and smiled.

"Wow the moon looks so beautiful tonight." Whenever Elisa looked at the moon it made her feel at peace. She closed her eyes as she brought her hand together up to her chest and did something that even Matt never knew she would do in a million years. She began to sing,

 _Can you promise me,  
That the one thing that won't change  
Is the dream that I painted in my mind.  
_

 _Looking in the mirror now, will I be the ideal me?  
The one reflected in my eyes when I was young.  
_

 _Hey... just look up,  
And immerse yourself in the endless night sky,  
Soon, soon you'll see and finally realize,  
You have the potential to shine as bright  
As the full moon, and without hesitation  
_

 _Let's, sing a song.  
Always and forever, I'll think of you, because you'll be with me in all that I do,  
Day by day,  
Live for tomorrow, it's your destiny,  
Clutch your hopes and make your dreams reality-  
_

 _Let's sing a song  
As long as we're together, I can always overcome life's trials and tribulations,  
More and more,  
Closer and closer, I'll be near you, so take my hand and I'll say with a smile,  
Many thanks for you!_

Once she finished she took a nice deep breath, she opened her eyes and spotted the clan gliding towards the castle. "Singing, best way to pass time haha." She said. A few moments later the clan landed on the castle and she greeted them.

She walked up to Goliath and gave him a hug, "Hey Big Guy, welcome home."

He returned the hug, "It's a wonderful sight to see you here Elisa." He said while stroking her hair. The video stopped there. Matt and Elisa couldn't believe what they just saw. Elisa was speechless, 'I can't believe Xanatos filmed me singing. I didn't even know there were cameras there. I'm going to kill him for this.' Elisa then turned to her attention to Matt who was still in the state of shock. 'Oh man he probably thinks I suck and now he's going to make fun of me for it.' She thought. After for what seemed like forever, Matt finally spoke.

"Wow! Elisa…your…your voice is incredible. It's nothing I've ever heard before. No wonder Xanatos chose you. I can't even describe how beautiful your voice is." As soon as Elisa began to sing, Matt was blown away. Her voice emitted so much emotion and dept to it. Not many people are able to do that.

Elisa began to blush bright red, "You…you really think my voice is that good?"

"Good, it's great! No it's beyond great fantastic is more like it." Matt said with excitement in his voice.

Elisa face became even redder, "Um…thanks Matt."

Xanatos walked up to Elisa, "You see Elisa, that's why I chose you. You have a very special gift that can touch the hearts of everyone around you. You shouldn't be ashamed or even embarrassed about. You were blessed with something that many people would even dream about. So what do you say, would you do the performance?"

Elisa looked at both Matt and Xanatos. Looking at their faces, hearing the confidence in their voices that they had for her and how much they enjoyed hearing her sing she finally made her decision.

"Ok, I'll do it the performance." She said

Xanatos smiled, "Great I knew you would." He then walked back to his desk and pushed the intercom button, "Fox, honey can you come in please."

A few seconds later Fox walked into the office, "Ah Elisa, I assumed that you agreed do the performance."

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Fox smiled, "Wonderful! I knew you would. Now if you come with me we'll find the perfect outfit for you to wear and what song you're going to see."

"Ok, Matt why don't you go see the guys, I don't you want to come with us to pick outfits. I'll meet there after we're done." Elisa said

"Aww, and I wanted help pick out the cuties outfit for you haha." They both laughed, "Maybe next time Matt." Elisa said.

"Come on Elisa, there's no time to waste."Fox grabbed her hand and lead her out the door. Matt follow suit as he headed out the door to meet the clan.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt started walking towards the entertainment room. Once he entered the room he saw the guys watching TV, well all except Goliath and Angela who was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, whatcha watching?" Matt asked

They all turned around and saw Matt leaning against the door. "Hey Matt good to see you." Brooklyn said.

"Heya Matt, we're watching a movie. Do you want to join us?" Broadway asked

"I would but I have to get back to work, I just came by to say hi and see how you guys are doing." Matt said.

"Hey Matt did Elisa come with you? I wanted to give her back the computer book she let me borrow." Lex asked.

Matt was about to say she was with Fox figuring out what she going to wear for the party but remember the promised he made so he did want he had to… lie, "Actually no Elisa didn't come with me. She's at the precinct doing some paperwork. She asked me to come by to check on you guys."

"Oh I see, can you give return the book to her and tell her I said thanks. It was a fascinating read." Lex grabbed the book from the small table and gave it to Matt.

Matt took the book from his talons, "Sure Lex no problem. So where are Goliath and Angela?"

"Goliath is in the library while young Angela is with Fox. Something about girl time. I don't understand." Hudson said.

'I guess Fox told Angela about the charity event and asked her to help out.' Matt thought. "Ok well I'm going to see Goliath before I leave. See ya later guys."

"Bye Matt." They all said together.

Matt walked towards the library; he opened the door and saw Goliath reading what looks like a two books put into one on the couch.

"Hello Goliath, whatcha reading?" Matt asked.

Goliath looked up from his book, "War and Peace."

"Oh man I tried reading that book once but I couldn't even get past page 5. That book bigger than the bible." He laughed

Goliath chuckled, "Yes this book is big but it is worth the read. So what brings you here to the castle? Is Elisa with you?"

"Oh just wanted to say hi and Elisa wanted to come but she had to stay behind and to some work. She asked me to check in on you guys." He couldn't believe he was lying to Goliath. He just hopes that Goliath doesn't hurt him if he finds out.

"Oh I see." Goliath said with a disappointed tone.

Matt noticed his tone and felt bad. He really wanted to tell him that she's here, preparing to do something amazing for next week but he had to keep his promise. "I better get going don't want leave Elisa alone with the paperwork. Well good rest of the night."

"Same to you Matt." And with that Matt walked away leaving Goliath alone in the library. He tried to read the book again but lost interest in it, so he put the book down. He was a little disappointed that Elisa didn't come to see him. He knew that she was busy but still. Whenever she did come to see him, his heart soars. When they hug, it feels as though they were connected in some way. He smiled when he remember the night Elisa gave him a kiss before he turned into stone. Even though they shared their first kiss Elisa still hasn't opened up to him. He still wasn't sure that if Elisa loves him in the a he loves her. 'Did she kiss me because she loves me or maybe because it was just the heat of the moment and didn't mean anything to her?' He deeply sighed as he picked up the book and began to read again.

Meanwhile Fox lead Elisa into a dressing room. Inside there are two full racks fill with different dresses, from ball gowns to short dresses. "Wow that's a lot of dresses. Am I going to try them all?"

"Of course not, just the ones we pick out for you." Fox said

"What do you mean we?" She asked. Just then Elisa heard noises coming from behind a curtain in the dressing room. She walked towards the noise and pulled the curtain opened. She was surprised to see who was inside, "Angela?!"

"Elisa!" She gave her a big hug.

Elisa was still in shock, "What...what are you doing here?"

Angela pulled away from her, "Well Fox told me about the charity event and ask me to help her pick out a dress for you to wear."

Elisa gave a small glare to Fox. Fox shrugged hr shoulders, "I thought it would be nice for Angela to hang out with the girls. We can't have her spend too much time with the boys. She needs some girl time and this is the perfect opportunity."

"Elisa if you don't want me here I can always go." Angela said with a sad tone to it.

"No no Angela I want you to stay. I think it's a great idea for you to have some girl time with us. I was just surprised that's all. I kind of wanted to keep this a secret at least until the party." Elisa said.

Angela smiled, "Don't worry, your secret safe with me, especially from my father."

"Thanks Angela." Elisa gave her a hug and Angela gladly returned it.

Fox smiled at the two, "Now that everything is settled why don't we start picking out some dresses?" They both nodded. Fox led Elisa to the curtain room as Angela began to pick out some dresses for her to try out. After grabbing a couple of dresses that might look good on her brought it over to Fox who gave it to Elisa. They waited outside she tried them out. The first few dresses looked good but it was the right one for her. After trying out a few more dresses, Elisa was starting to lose hope on finding the right dress. They've been looking at dresses all night.

Elisa came out with another dress to show the girls. Even Elisa thought this dress was too much, "Guys, it's no use. We'll never find the right dress for me to wear."

"Don't give up just yet Elisa. Why don't you take of that dress while we look for another one." Fox said.

She sighed, "Ok, fine." She went back to the curtain room and began to change.

Fox and Angela started looking through the racks when all of a sudden they stopped. They both stared at the dress and thought the same this thing. "Perfect" they both said. Angela grabbed the dress and gave it to Elisa. A few minutes later Elisa emerged from behind the curtain. When they saw Elisa in that dress they were stunned. She looked absolutely beautiful in it. The color of the dress went perfectly well with her skin.

"Oh Elisa, you look so beautiful just like a princess in a fairy tale." Angela was blown away by how gorgeous she looked.

Fox agreed, "Yeah and the color of the dress fit you so well. I think a certain someone would agree with the color choice." Angela giggled at that part. She knew who Fox was talking about.

Elisa blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She really did like this dress. It fit her so well. She smiled at the color of the dress. It just seemed right. "Ok I think we found our dress."

"Great, now I'm going to make some alterations to the dress. It should be ready for you before the party so you don't have to worry." Fox said

Elisa smiled, 'Thanks Fox, Angela for helping me."

"No problem Elisa, this was a lot of fun." Angela said.

"But it looks like the fun will have to end for tonight." Fox said. Elisa and Angela were confused but then Fox pointed at the window ceil on the right side of the room. They noticed that the sun was slowly approaching so they understood what she was talking about.

"You better head to the tower before Goliath starts to freak out." Angela nodded and gave both Elisa and Fox a hug good night before leaving.

Fox then turned to Elisa, "Elisa, you should go home too and get some rest. I need you to come back here again tonight so we discuss the song you're going to sing."

"Great, can't wait for that." Elisa sarcastically said as she and Fox walked out the room.

Angela ran to the tower where they always slept. She made it with few moments to spare. Goliath was happy to see her here. He was getting a little worried.

"There you are my daughter, where were you all night."Goliath asked

"Oh I was with Fox and Elis….I mean Alex yeah. I was with Fox and Alex all night. Nothing special." Angela gave her father a nervous smile.

Goliath thought she was hiding something but decided to drop it. "Very well then. I'm glad you had a good night." He walked away and got into position.

Angela let out a deep breath 'Boy that was close.' She thought. She walked to her spot and took her position. The sun began to rise as they turned to stone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening Elisa and Matt were heading towards the castle again. Earlier that day Fox gave Elisa a call, reminding her that she had to come back to the castle to pick out a song she's going to sing for the charity event. She also informed her that she talked the Captain into given her the week off to work on the performance. Elisa was glad that she was given so time off to work on the performance. God only knows she needs it. Elisa then called Matt to see if he wanted to come with her to the castle to help pick out a song before he goes to work. He agreed, 'Of course, it will be great way to make for not letting me help pick out your dress.' He said on the phone. We both laughed. A few hours later Matt was at Elisa's apartment waiting for her. She was finishing up her coffee as Matt was trying to pet her cat. Key word being trying. Elisa almost spit out her coffee out of laughter when Cagney bite the tip of Matt's nose. Matt gave her a small glare at Elisa, who was laughing her butt off. Once Elisa finished her coffee, they both left her apartment together and made their way towards their destination. It was another nice winter evening as they walked.

"How did the dress picking go yesterday? I know that Angela was there with you and Fox so it must have been easy to find a dress." Matt asked.

"Honestly, at first it was hard; no matter what Angela and Fox picked it out for me the dresses weren't the one for me." Elisa said

"So you don't have a dress yet?" Matt asked

Elisa smiled, "Actually I do. Fox is doing some alteration to it."

He smiled, "I'm glad you were able to find a dress, now we just need to pick a song for you do sing."

"Yeah, well I just hope that the song choices aren't too cheesy." They both laughed as they entered the building. Walking into the elevator, Elisa pushed the button for the top floor. Once they reached the top floor, they were greeted by Fox who was holding baby Alex and Xanatos.

"Good evening you too. Elisa are you ready to pick a song to sing?" Xanatos said.

Elisa shrugged her shoulders, "Sure I guess."

"Don't be nervous Elisa, it's going to take some time but once we find that right song for you, you're going to be the talk of the party. Isn't that right Alex?" Baby Alex giggled as he reached out towards Elisa, "See Alex agrees with me."

Elisa laughed as she grabbed Alex and held him, "Thanks little guy." She gave him a small cheek on his cute little cheeks. He giggled and gave her a small hug.

"Alright Elisa, if you and Matt would follow me I'll take you to the entertainment room. I have all the music in a computer so it will be easier for us to go through them." Xanatos said

She nodded. She returned little Alex back to her mother and followed Matt and Xanatos to his office. When they enter the room Xanatos walked up to his computer and began to type.

"Ok you two, I'm bringing up the music selection. Once you pick the song, I'll give you a copy of the instrumental version so you practice at home." He said

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Elisa said. They sat there listening to every type of music out there. After listening to music for almost an hour, Elisa hasn't decided on anything.

Matt looked at his watch, "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for work. Sorry Elisa I gotta go." He got up and headed towards the door.

She waved to him, "Alright Matt see ya later."

"Well Elisa looks like it's just you and me." Xanatos said with a smile on his face.

Elisa rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm jumping for joy."

He laughed, "Now, now Elisa I think it will be a great way for us to build our friendship together. We have to start somewhere right?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

"Good, now let continue." He clicked on the next song. After 2 more hours of listening to music Elisa couldn't take it anymore. "AHH! Forget it, we'll never find a song. We've been at this for 3 hours now."

Xanatos agreed, "Hmm…Instead of listening to each song one by one why don't you tell me what exactly are you looking for in a song?"

Elisa opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately. 'What am I looking for? Why is it so hard to pick one freakin' song?' She thought.

"The song you sang at the tower that night, there was a reason you sang that song in particular isn't that right?" Xanatos knew from the song she sang was meant for someone, he just needed to hear Elisa admitted to herself.

She began to pace back and forth; she remembered the night she sang on top of the tower. Even though in the video she said it was to pass the time, deep down she knew the true reason. The song was her way to express her feeling towards Goliath. The lyrics itself have special meaning to her. Ever since she kissed him after the whole Hunter Moon incident, she wanted to keep expressing her love towards Goliath but she didn't know how. She spent her whole life building up this wall around her. She doesn't like to share her feeling to anyone, especially when it comes to love. Singing became her out lit of expressing her true feelings.

She stopped pacing and looked at Xanatos, "You're right there was a reason I sang that particular song. I…It was for someone special."

"I would assume it was meant for Goliath." He said more as a statement.

She sighed, "Yes, it my way to express my love for him. I can't just tell him…I mean…it's just…it's very complicated."

Xanatos gave her a heartwarming smile, "I understand Elisa. You don't have to explain. At times it can be hard to express your true feelings to someone special, especially when you spent your whole life building this wall around you. But then one day you find someone who starts breaking down the wall. No matter how hard you try to keep it up, slowly but surely they break it down. And once it's down, you don't want to bring it back up again."

Elisa was astonished at what Xanatos just said. 'And just when you think you have nothing in common with him. I can't believe he hit it right on the money like that.' She gave him a smile, a real smile this time.

"Elisa, I have a better idea. Instead of picking a song why don't you write a song." He went to the computer and found the instrumental song that might fit perfectly for Elisa.

"I'm going to play an instrumental song that I think might be the one you can use." He clicked the play button. Soon a beautiful melody began to play. It was soft but strong. As they continued to the music Elisa couldn't help but smile. 'This was it. This is her song.' She thought. Once the music stopped Xanatos knew that they had a winner. He typed a few things on his computer then a disk pop out of the hard drive.

He walked towards Elisa, "Here's your copy of the song. Now that the easy part is over, here comes the hard part. Do you think you'll be able to write the lyrics for it?"

"Yes, I know I can."Elisa had determination in her eyes. That alone gave Xanatos the reassures he needs. "Great, why don't you go home and start working on it." They both walked out the room and into the hallway.

"Thanks for everything Xanatos, tonight turned out to be not so bad. You really helped me figure things out. I really appreciate it." Elisa said

"Anytime Elisa, I'm very happy to help." What happened next really took him by surprise; Elisa pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, "I think this is the beginning of something amazing." They both laughed as they began to walk away from the room. Little did they know that Goliath was there in the corner, watching them interact with each other. Goliath was walking by and when he turned the corner he saw Elisa and Xanatos in the hallway. When he saw Elisa gave Xanatos a kiss on the cheek, his heart shattered into a million pieces. 'Why did she open up to Xanatos of all people like that? Why did she kiss him? What's going on? Did I do something wrong?' More and more questions plagued his mind as he walked the opposite direction, heartbroken.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Elisa decided not to go home just yet. She wanted to say hi to her friends. She knew that she wouldn't be able to see them as much, at least until the party. Xanatos informed her that though they won't be able to go down to the party itself but they were able to get a front row sit to the performance. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight in front of her. It was Broadway and Angela kissing while covered in flour. Elisa couldn't be happier for those two.

She cleared her throat, "Hello you two."

When Broadway and Angela heard someone talking to them, they immediately pulled away. They saw Elisa smiling widely at them. They both blushed at the fact that they got caught.

"Oh umm… hi Elisa" Broadway shyly said

"What are you two up to?" Elisa smiley said

"Well we…umm we are baking a cake for everyone and well we kind of went a little crazy with the flour." Angela said still blushing.

"Really?" Elisa walked up to them and grabbed a paper towel from the table. "Cause it looks like you guys got into a big flour fight." She laughed as she gave them the paper towel so they can all clean up a bit. Broadway and Angela laughed as they began to clean up the mess.

"So Elisa what brings you here?" Broadway asked.

"Well I wanted see you guys. I won't be able to come by as much this week." Elisa said

"Why?" He asked

"Let's just say I have an important mission to tackle this week." She said. Angela smiled, she knew what this 'important mission' she's talking about.

"Oh well I hope your important mission works out well." Angela said. They both laughed while Broadway looked at them confusedly. 'Maybe it's a girl thing' he thought.

"Where is everyone else?" Elisa asked

"Well Hudson, Brooklyn and Lex went on patrol and I believe father is at the library." Angela said

She smiled, "I should have known haha. Well I'll go see him. Tell the others I say hi." And with that she headed towards the library. She enters the library and was surprised to see Goliath wasn't reading. Instead he was looking through the window, very deep in thought.

She walked up to him and smiled, "Hi Goliath."

Goliath didn't even look at Elisa, "Hello"

Elisa noticed the way he said hello, it sounded as though it was very distant, "What's wrong? You should so distant, is something bothering you?"

He grunted, "Nothing's wrong, everything perfect!"

She was taken aback by his tone, "Goliath please talk to me, something is bothering you and I want to help. Why won't you let me in?"

Goliath let out a sarcastic laugh, "Ha, me let you in, I could ask you the same thing Elisa."

"What are you talking about? I always talk to you about everything, there's no one else I would talk about anything but you. You're my best friend, the one that I care about the most. I lov…I don't understand where this is coming from?" She said

Goliath finally looked at her, "Well apparently Xanatos is going a much better job of having you open up to then me."

She gave him a confusing look, "What are talking about?"

"I was walking down the hallways when I saw you two talking. You were thanking him for a not so bad night and for helping you figure out things. I didn't even know that you had problems that need help with. Then…I saw it. You kissed him! Don't you realize how much that hurt me? To see you and Xanatos like that. " He returned his gaze back to the window not wanting to look at her.

Elisa couldn't believe what she just heard. 'Goliath saw me and Xanatos. But it was nothing. It was a thank you kiss on the cheek. Nothing more. Why would he think that? I love you Goliath.'

"Goliath please let me explain…" But Goliath interrupted. "There nothing to explain Elisa. I thought we had something special, I thought when you kiss me it meant something for you as it did for me.

"It did mean something to me!" Elisa voice cracked a bit, she was on the verge of tears but she wouldn't let herself shed a single one.

"Then why…why haven't you been able to open up to me. I know we share things but only to an extent. No matter how much I try. But you were able to talk to Xanatos of all people in one night. Please just tell me!" He turned his gaze back to Elisa and was shocked at what he saw. Elisa was trembling; he can see her shoulders moving up and down. She was also biting her lower lip, trying to stop it from quivering. But what really broke his heart even more than it already was the look in her eyes. Hurt, she was hurting and he was the one that caused it. He could tell that she is trying her best not to cry but a few tears escaped and fell down her cheeks.

Goliath softens his face as he approach Elisa, "Elisa I'm…" but Elisa didn't want to hear anymore so she ran away. "Elisa wait I'm…!" But she just kept running. As she headed towards the door she bumped into Angela who was holding two pieces of cake in her talons.

"Sorry Elisa." Angela looked at Elisa face and saw faint tear stains on her cheeks. She became concerned, "Elisa…" before she could say anymore Elisa just ran past her. "Elisa!" she yelled out to her but she just ignored her. Angela went inside the library and saw her father sitting on the couch with his talons on his head.

Angela walked up to her father, "Father are you alright?"

Goliath shook his head. Angela sat down next to her father as she put the plates down on the small table, "What happened? I just saw Elisa and it looked like she was crying."

Goliath looked up at her daughter, "It's my fault. I was upset with her about something I saw and I just lost it. I couldn't even look at her. She tried to talk to me about it but I wouldn't listen. I just continued to get angry at her. So when I finally looked at her, my heart stopped. Seeing her trying so hard not to cry in front of me but what was worst was hurt in her eyes. I caused that, I was the reason why she was hurting. The person I love in the world is hurting and it's my fault. I'm a horrible person. I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't love me anymore because of this."

Angela listened intently at what her father just said, "Father you are not a horrible person. You just lost your temper that's all. I know Elisa hurting right now but she would never stop loving you. I've seen the two of you together and there is so much love between you guys there's no way she will through that way over a fight. She loves you with all her heart."

Goliath was amazed at what his daughter just said he pulled her into a fatherly hug, "I don't know how I deserve a daughter so amazing such as you Angela. Thank you."

She gladly returned the hug, "I'm just glad I could help." She pulled away, "So what was it that you saw that upset you so much?"

He sighed, "I was walking down the hallways when I saw Elisa and Xanatos talking. She were thanking him for a not so bad night and for helping you figure out things. I didn't even know that she had problems that need help with. Then I she her kissed him. I…I need to go talk to her and apologies for my reaction and listen to her."

When he finished tell her was he saw, she had a clue at what might have actually happened between Elisa and Xanatos. 'She was probably thanking him for helping her find the right song for her to sing at the party. But since Goliath doesn't know that he took it the wrong way.' She thought.

Angela took a hold of her father's talon, "Father, why don't I go see Elisa. She may not talk to you right now. She probably wants some time alone, but I just want to see how she's doing ok?"

He smiled, "Ok I understand, go." She gave him a quick hug before running out the door. She was approaching the outside tower when she heard someone calling her name.

"Angela wait up!" She stopped dead on her tracks and saw Fox running up to her with a huge big in her arms.

Fox stopped right in front of her, "Oh boy, I'm so glad I caught you before you left. I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?" She asked

Fox hold up the huge bag from her arm, "Can you deliver this to Elisa; it's her dress that's she going to wear for the party. I added a little extra to it. I think she'll like it."

She nodded, "Of course, I was actually on my way to talk to her."

"Great, thank you so much!" Fox handed her the dress that was in the zipped bag. She took the bag and headed outside. Once outside she took the bag and put it over her arm as she got up to the ledge of the tower, open her wings and glided towards Elisa's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

She just ran, ran as fast as she could. 'I need to get home.' She told herself over and over again. Her eyes became blurry as she ran. She wasn't' going to shed a tear, no until she got home. Soon enough she reached her apartment and quickly ran inside. Once she knew that the door was completely lock she let tears flow freely. She put her back against the door as she sank down to the floor and hugged herself. She let herself cry over what have occurred between her and Goliath. 'He's right about everything. I never really opened up to Goliath. Whenever I try too I get scared. Scared of my own feelings. Goliath always shared his feelings whether it's good or bad he tells me. I can't even do that. I can't even tell him how much I love him and I do. I love so much that it hurts.' More tears began to fall. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice that someone was kneeling right in front of her.

Angela glided as quickly as she could, hoping that Elisa was home. She landed on top of her roof in no time flat. She opened the window and walked inside. What she saw next really surprised her. She saw Elisa crying in front of the door. Angela never ever seen Elisa cry before. She carefully put the dress down on small table and walked up to Elisa. She kneeled right in front of her.

She carefully put her talons on Elisa's shoulder, "Elisa."

Elisa looked up and saw Angela looking at her. She quickly wiped away her tears, "Angela, I…I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry to barge in like this; I just wanted to make sure you that you're ok." Elisa was touched by her concern.

She gave her a small smile, "I'll be alright Angela." Angela knew that she was just saying what she wanted to hear.

Angela removed her talon from her shoulder and grabbed her hand, "Come on, why don't we move to the couch." Elisa slowly got up as they both made their way to the couch.

They both sat down and Elisa looked at Angela, "You're probably wondering about what happened tonight between me and your father."

She sighed, "Actually father told me everything about how he saw you and Xanatos and how he overreacted. He feels so bad about what happened. He didn't mean to lose his temper like that. I guess he was just afraid of losing you especially now after this fight. When he saw the look in your eyes, he felt horrible. He hates himself for the hurt he caused you and how he made you run away. Now he thinks you hate him. I tried to tell him otherwise but he still thinks you hate him."

"Angela, I don't hate him. I could never hate him. The reason I ran away was because what he said was true. I could never open up to him no matter what I tried. He's always open with me and I couldn't do that. I've built this wall around me and for so long I've kept everyone at bay. But Goliath was able to break down that wall. Slowly but surely and that scared me. So when he talked to me about how I've never opened up to him I thought I failed him. I didn't want to face the truth anymore so I ran." Angela understood why she ran away. Elisa was a strong person but even a strong person has their breaking point.

Angela gave Elisa a small squeeze, "Elisa, I understand. I really do. And I know that father would understand too. I can tell you this, you didn't fail my father. Beside he didn't give you a chance to explain yourself about what really happened between you and Xanatos."

Elisa nodded, "It's was nothing. I thanked Xanatos for giving me the music for the performance and for the advice he gave me. He was the one who really eyes and I appreciated the help. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Nothing more nothing else."

Angela gave her a smile, "I know I figured it was something to do with the charity event. Do you want to talk to father and explain your side?"

She shook her head, "I don't think it's a good idea. I mean at least not right now. Beside I need to start working on my song for the performance."

"Oh you picked a song, what is it? Can I hear it?" Angela was very excited to hear what song she picked.

Elisa laughed at Angela's excitement, "Well not exactly. I have the instrumental for the song but not the lyrics themselves. I wanted a song that has meaning to it. A song that I can express my feeling towards your father. After a while of listening to music, Xanatos suggested that I should write my own song. He played this music and it fit perfectly so now I just need the words to go with it."

"So do you know what you're going to write? I can help you if you like." Angela said.

"No it's alright Angela; I think I have an idea on what to write." Elisa just notices a big bag on her small coffee table.

"What's this?" Elisa pointed at the bag

"Oh that's your dress for the performance; Fox wanted me to give it to you. She said she added a little extra to it." Angela got up and grabbed the dress, "Why don't you try it on?"

"Ok, sure." Elisa grabbed the dress and headed towards her room to try it on. After a few minutes Elisa emerge from her bedroom.

Angela eyes widen when she saw Elisa in her dress. "Oh Elisa you look so beautiful. Father is going to love you in this dress."

Elisa blushed, "Thanks Angela and I got to say Fox's little extra touch is very clever haha." Angela laughed too. "Well I should go father waiting for me and you should start working on your song."

"Yeah you're right." She walked up to Angela and gave her a hug, "Thanks Angela for everything." She gladly returned the hug, "You're welcome. You always helped me, now it's my turn." With that Angela walked out of her apartment and headed home. Elisa went back to her room, changed out of her dress and into a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. She took the CD, put it on CD player and pressed play. Sitting on the couch, she carefully listened to the melody of the music. It was both beauty yet strong. After the song was over she pressed play again and she began to write all throughout the night.

Goliath was outside waiting for Angela to return for Elisa's. 'I hope that Angela was able to talk to her.' He thought. Just then he saw Angela gliding close to the tower. She landed right next to him.

"Were you able to talk to Elisa?" Goliath asked

She smiled at her father, "Yes I did and don't worry father she's not mad at you. Least just say everything well become clear to you soon enough."

Goliath was just about to ask what she meant by that when Hudson called out to them, "Aye there ye two are. Come, Fox and Xanatos need to talk to us about something important."

"What do they want to talk about?" Goliath asked

"I'm not sure; they wanted to wait until ye both were here." Hudson said. Curious about what they wanted they followed Hudson inside as they headed to his office. Once inside they saw that everyone was there waiting for them.

Xanatos smiled at the two of them, "Ah there you two are." Goliath wasn't too thrilled to see Xanatos. The events that occurred earlier that night were still fresh in his head.

"What is it that you want Xanatos?" Goliath asked with a stern tone to it.

"Well I wanted to let you know that next week I'll be hosting a charity event for the police force. Everyone will be there and though you guys won't be able to be a part of the party itself we do want to enjoy the party. So Fox and I have designed a room especially for you guys so you can see the party and most importantly the performance. We even have outfits for you guys to wear during the party." Everyone was excited about it; all expect Goliath who was still thinking about Elisa. 'Will Elisa be there?' His thoughts were interrupted by Brooklyn asking Xanatos something.

"You said that there's going to be a performance at the party. Who's going to perform?" Xanatos smiled at them, "Well I asked one person from each precinct to represent their station with a performance. Elisa will be one of those chosen to perform at the party."

Everyone was shocked to hear that. Angela was just shocked that Xanatos told them. She thought that she wanted to keep it a secret; well I guess she forgot to tell Xanatos that.

"Wow Elisa is going to perform. That's so cool." Lex said.

"Yeah I wonder what she's going to do." Broadway asked.

"Well I already know what she's going to do. I helped her pick out the performance earlier today. I think you're all in for a really amazing surprise." Goliath couldn't believe what Xanatos just said. 'So that's why Elisa was grateful to him. Oh I should have listened to her. I should have let her explain it to me. I'm such a fool' Goliath put his head down in shame. Angela noticed this and figured that he realized why Elisa thanked Xanatos the way she did.

"You guys are in for a bigger surprise when you see her outfit Angela and I picked out."Fox said.

The boys looked at Angela. She shrugged her shoulders, "Well… Elisa told me to keep it a secret from you guys. She was embarrassed that she was doing this performance. But I got to say Fox your little touch to her outfit is totally amazing. Elisa loves it."

Fox smiled, "I had a feeling she would. Now then if you guys come with me we can start picking out outfits for you to wear." Everyone followed Fox out the door. Goliath slowly followed suit until Xanatos stop him.

"Goliath could you wait a minute." He turned to him, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Elisa performance is a very special one. It's something that you must pay closely attention too." Goliath gave him an odd look.

He chuckled a bit, "Let's just say this performance is Elisa's way of showing her feelings towards you." He patted his shoulder and left his office. Leaving Goliath stunted at what he just said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to give credit to littleblossomMB and Nicole Martino for the song choice I used in this story. I used both of their English translation for the song Eternal Snow which is in Japanese. Please check them out. Fill free to comment and review thanks.**

The night had finally arrived. The night of the winter charity event. Elisa was in her apartment getting ready for tonight. She couldn't believe how fast the week went by. Mostly because she spent most of her time writing and working on her song. After the whole incident with Goliath, she decided to stay away from the castle for the rest of the week. Angela was the only one came by, just to check in on her. Elisa asked how everyone was doing and how Goliath was after that night. Angela told her that Goliath have been on a gloomy mood since that night. She sighed when she heard that. Though she desperately wanted to go to the castle and talk to him, she decided otherwise. She knew the only way to show Goliath her feeling towards him is with the song she wrote. Working day and night writing, singing, and practicing her song, she was confident that this song will be the first step of opening up her heart to Goliath. Elisa put the finishing touches on her make-up and smiled. She rarely got all dressed up but when she did she felt like a total lady. She laughed, 'A total lady who kicks butt.' She thought. Just then she heard the door knock. 'It must be Matt.' Matt decided to drive her to the party; though she could have driven herself to the party Matt suggested that it would be easier for her so she can concentrate on her performance. She heard another knock on the door.

"I'm coming." She took one last look at herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. She grabbed the bag from her bed that contains the little touch Fox added. She decided to wait for the performance itself to put it on and heading towards the door. Matt was patiently waiting for Elisa to come out. He didn't get a chance to see her the last few days. He wanted to give her some space so she can work on her song. He then heard the door knob move and the door opening.

"Good evening Eli…Wow!" When he saw Elisa it made his jaw drop. He had never seen her dress up before and when she opened that door he couldn't believe that it was Elisa.

After a few moments Matt finally spoke, "Elisa, you…you look beautiful. Gorgeous."

Elisa blushed, "Thanks Matt. You clean up pretty well yourself. Very Handsome."

He smiled, "Thanks" He stuck his arm out, "Well m'lady your chariot awaits."

She laughed, "Shut up Matt haha. Let's go." She grabbed her coat, looped her arm around his and they both headed towards the car.

During the drive Elisa was quiet. She had a lot on her mind, mostly about Goliath. She was nervous about seeing him again. 'Would Goliath like my song? How would he react to it? Should I see him before the performance? No maybe not.' She deeply sighed. Matt knew she was deep in thought, mostly about a certain gargoyle. They shortly arrived at the building. As they entered the building they were greeted by their Captain.

"Why don't you two look very nice." They both smiled.

"Thanks Captain so do you." Elisa said.

They entered the elevator and pressed the button that lead them to the top floor. Once they reached the top the doors opened and they walked into the ball room. The room was beautifully decorated. It looked like a winter wonderland.

"Wow!" Matt and Elisa said

"Well I'm glad you guys love the decorations." They turned around and saw Fox and Xanatos standing there smiling.

"I got to say Fox; you really know how to pick a dress. Elisa looks gorgeous." Xanatos said.

Elisa smiled, "Thanks Xanatos. And you Fox. You and Angela really know what looks good on me."

"You're welcome Elisa. We just wanted you to look your best for a certain someone." Fox said

"Speaking of which, you said they were going to watch the performance. Where exactly are they going be at." Elisa asked.

Xanatos explained, "Well they'll be right up there in the back." He pointed at the back of the ballroom and saw nothing but a wall. Elisa and Matt gave him a confusing look. "You see the room is specially designed. The outside structure looks actually like the ballroom however it's not. It's camouflage so they can see use but we can't see them."

"Oh I see, very clever." Matt said.

Xanatos nodded, "My thoughts exactly." He then looked at his watch, "Oh my look at time, Elisa you better head backstage and get ready. The performance will be starting soon."

She took a deep breath, "Ok"

"Don't worry Elisa, you'll do great." Matt gave her a quick hug.

Elisa gladly accepted the hug, "Thanks Matt." They pulled away and Elisa began to walk towards backstage.

"Matt why don't I take you to go see the guys before the performance starts." Fox said

"Sure that sounds great." Matt said. He followed Fox out the ballroom and into a door that lead them to the stairs. Climbing up the stairs they reached the door. They opened the door and saw the clan all dressed up for the party. The boys were wearing nice suit and ties. The suits were specially designed so they were able to fit their wings in the suit jacket. As for Angela she was wear a beautiful white dress with the back opened so her wings could be out. They were talking and eating, having a great time. Well all except Goliath who was standing in the corner looking down at the party.

"Wow you guys look great." Matt said as he and Fox walked in. They all turned around saw them and smiled.

"Hey Matt, you look very handsome." Angela said

He smiled, "Thanks, so you guys excited for the performance. I know I am."

"Yeah, we're very excited to see Elisa perform. I wonder what she's going to do." Broadway asked

"I bet she's going to do something awesome. I mean Elisa can do anything." Lex said

Matt was surprised. He thought that Elisa wanted to keep it a secret from them until she was on stage. Angela noticed the confused look he had on his face.

"Xanatos told everyone that Elisa was performing at the party. I guess she forgot to mention to him that she wanted to keep it a secret." Angela explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Wait, Matt you knew that she was performing tonight." Brooklyn asked

"Yup, but Elisa made me promise not to tell. She was embarrassed about it. Honestly she didn't want to do it. Xanatos was the one who picked her and after finding out why I'm glad she was pick. You guys are going to love her performance." Matt said

"So you know what the young lass is performance tonight ye. What is it?" Hudson asked.

"Sorry guys you just have to wait for the show to start." Fox said. They all were disappointed. They really wanted to know but they knew they had to be patience and wait. Fox noticed how Goliath was quiet throughout the night and how he was concentrating on the party. As if he was looking for something or someone. Goliath was deep in thought about Elisa. He desperately wanted to go see her, apologies and just hold her. Telling her how special she was to him and no matter what he was always there for her. He was so into his little world that he didn't even notice Fox standing next to him.

She put her hand on his shoulder, which brought him back to reality, "Elisa not down at the party. She's backstage getting ready."

"I see." Goliath said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Goliath, I know that this past week was a little gloomy for you but believe me it will all make sense in the end. I should go the performance is going to start in a few minutes. Just make sure you pay attention to Elisa performance. After all it is about you." Fox gave him a pat on his shoulder and walked away. She told Matt that they need to head back. Goliath thought about what Fox said to him. 'Elisa's performance is going to be for me. I wonder…' Just then his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Xanatos coming from the stage.

"Hello and welcome everyone to this winter charity event. This event is my way of giving back to those men and women of the police force who lost their lives in the line of duty. I wanted to give back to those families who lost a loved one and help them in any way possible. Not only that all of you give put your lives on the line and this is my way of saying thank you." Everyone clapped after his speech.

"Thank you. Now it's time for our big performance show. Each performer that you will tonight is representative from their precinct. So without further ado let's get on with show." Everyone clapped and cheered as the first performer came on stage. The performance was going very well. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even the clan. They were amazed by the different talents that everyone had. They were singing, dancing, magic tricks and someone even brought their dog and did incredible tricks with the dog. It was the best. Everyone was having fun, well all except for one. Though Goliath was watching the performance he wasn't really paying attention. The words that Xanatos and Fox told him were still playing in his mind. 'They said that Elisa's performance is about me, but what exactly is she going to do?' He sighed wishing he knew.

As the performance continued on, the clan was anxiously waiting for Elisa turn to come on stage. They were excited to see what she would do for her performance. After another performer left the stage Xanatos came back on stage. The clan was confused, especially Goliath. They knew Elisa was going to perform but she hasn't gone on yet. Questions were running through their heads.

"Did Elisa change her mind?" Lex asked

"No, I think there's more to it. We just have to wait." Goliath said

"Ladies and Gentleman, I wanted to come on stage before our last performer grace us with her presence. I wanted to thank you again for coming. I am pleased to inform all of you that we have raise over $500,000 and the money would be divided to those families. Not only that I am donated an additional $500,000 as well." Everyone clapped and cheered. They were all grateful at what he did. "Thank you, now it's time for the last performances of the night. Our last performer is from the 23rd precinct. Please help me welcome to the stage Detective Elisa Maza."

"Yay Elisa!" The trio said. They were all clapping and cheering, but as soon as Elisa came on they stopped, stunned at the sight in front of them. Elisa was standing on stage wearing the most beautiful dress they have ever seen. It was sleeveless with beaded bodice with a sweetheart neckline. The dress was floor length. Her hair was half up half down with curls nicely flowing down her shoulder. Just looking at how gorgeous Elisa look made the boys blush. They never had seen her like that, not since their first Halloween. Goliath was stunned by not only the beauty of Elisa but the color choice of her dress. It was lavender just like him. But what really stood out were the angel wings on her back. Goliath smiled looking at the wings on her back, remembering the night she turned into a gargoyle. The night he truly fell in love with her. He brought his attention back to Elisa, who was about to speak.

Elisa nervously walked up to the mic and grabbed it. "Umm…Good evening everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the show. For my performance I would like to sing a song that I wrote. Before I begin I would like to dedicate my song to a very special person in my life." She blushed when she said that. "He was the one who inspired me to write this song. I wanted to show him how much I truly care for him. And no it's not Matt so you guys could stop asking." Everyone laughed. "Sorry Matt." "None taken." She laughed and then cleared her throat, "This song is for you Big Guy called Eternal Snow."

The song begins to play as everyone's eyes on Elisa as she began to sing.

 _Did you know? I fell in love with you  
Just how long has it been, since then?_

 _My feelings have been growing stronger, each and every day  
I wonder if you've realized, these feelings I have just for you?  
Even though, I've never said a single word, to you?_

 _Just like the snow, falling quietly from above,  
These feelings, continues to pile, up in my aching heart. _

_Hold me tight, if this is how it feels like,  
To fall in love with someone else so deeply,  
I was afraid to feel this way but,_

 _I love you, my tears are flowing endlessly._

 _And so now, I make this wish,  
That you and I would have never met in this world._

 _I wonder how long will, you continue, to cloud my mind?  
My deep sighs, are fogging up the cold, window glass  
Can this small, candle flame, flickering in, the night  
Still melt, my frozen heart?  
Oh, will I survive?  
_

 _Hold me tight, so tight that I might break,  
So when we meet again in the frigid gale of a blizzard,  
I won't be cold anymore  
I miss you, every time I think of you  
And tonight alone, I'll hold this hand-made scarf,  
That's knitted with these feelings I've hidden from you._

Everyone was amazed by the beautiful song of her voice. The emotion and depth she put in to every word spoke to them. The clan was mesmerized by her voice. Goliath listened to each word carefully slowly realizing what each line met and how her feelings are towards him.

 _It's clear to me there's so much that your heart just doesn't see  
A life without seeing you just can't be true  
I want to be with you  
_

 _Hold me tight, if this is how it feels like,  
To fall in love with someone else so deeply,  
I was afraid to feel this way but,_

 _I love you; can't you see these feelings are true?_

 _Now I want to shout, to the winter sky  
That I want to be with you, now and forever_

Hold Me Tight...

I love you

The music slowly quiet down as everyone went crazy after hearing her sing. Everyone was clapping and cheering, grateful that Elisa shared her special gift to them. Upstairs the clan was cheering for her. Elisa took her bow and left the stage. Backstage Xanatos and Fox were waiting.

"Elisa, you were amazing. Everyone loved your performance." Fox said

She smiled, "Thanks Fox. It wasn't easy but in the end I'm glad I did it."

"Come with us Elisa, the clan is dying to see you." Xanatos said

"Sure." Xanatos and Fox led Elisa to the secret room. Elisa was a little nervous to see the clan. Well mostly Goliath. They led her up the stairs and into the room. When they opened the door the clan gathered all around her while Goliath was standing at the back.

"Elisa you were great. I can't believe you can sing like that." Brooklyn said

"Your voice is like an angle." Broadway said.

"Not just that lads, she looks like an angel as well. Lass, you are a real life angel." Hudson said.

"Yeah Elisa, you look so beautiful." Lex said

Elisa blushed red with all the compliments she was getting. "Thanks guys that mean a lot." She noticed that Goliath was standing at the back. She walked up to him.

"Hey there Big Guy." Elisa said still blushing red.

Goliath was also blushing at the sight of Elisa, "Umm… Elisa may we talk in private, please."

She nodded, Goliath turn out his hand and Elisa happily accepted. They walked out the room and headed towards the library. Once they reached the library Elisa walked up to the giant window and looked outside seeing the snow falling down.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it?" Elisa said.

Goliath walked up to her, putting his arm around her waist, "It really is..Elisa you look beautiful. A true angel of the night." Elisa blushed even more, "Thanks Big Guy. You look very handsome yourself." They each turned around to look at each other. "Elisa, I am so sorry about what happened last week. I just lost my temper and I didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself. I caused you so much hurt and pain. I don't blame you for running away like you did. And when Xanatos told us about tonight and what he did for you, I felt like a fool." He took his talon grabbed her hand, "Elisa would you ever forgive me?"

"Goliath, there's nothing to forgive. I don't blame you at all. The reason I ran was because what you said was true. I never really opened up to Goliath. Whenever I try too I get scared. You always shared your feelings to me. Whether it's good or bad he tells me. I couldn't do that. So when Xanatos told me to write my song for tonight, I knew that this was my way to show you how I feel about you." She moved closer to him and cupped his cheek. "I want you to know, Goliath that I meant every word in that song. I love you and I hope you still love me."

"Elisa I will always love you, now and forever. I will never stop loving you." They began to move closer and closer towards each other until their lips touched. They kissed spoke more than words themselves. After a while they pulled away. Goliath then wrapped Elisa under his wings. They smiled at each other as the gorgeous snow fell in front of them. Never wanting to let each other go.

The end


End file.
